


Truce( Platonic Joshler)

by soft_psycho



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: For the first time in months, Tyler wakes up gasping from a nightmare. He just can't seem to stop shaking. Josh finds him clutching the sheets, his face red from crying at unholy hours of the night and stays up talking to him until his friend can sleep again.LOTS OF FLUFF AND ANGST  :)





	Truce( Platonic Joshler)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning!!! This story revolves around Tyler having a panic attack. If that will bother/ trigger you please do not read!!!

_Tyler paced the empty room, his fingers yanking on his hair. He had to get out, had to escape. “Josh!” he cried out searching desperately for his friend. “Please...Someone..” Tyler slumped to the floor, his back pressed against the cold grey wall. He dragged his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. “Help me! Please,” Tyler sobbed. His ears rang, the sound getting louder with every second. He pressed his hands to his ears. “Josh…” he whispered._

 

Tyler woke with a start. Tears slipped down his face as he stared up at the ceiling. His body trembled as he tried to calm down. It had been months since he’d had nightmares. He sat up slowly and turned on the lamp by his bed. 

“Josh?” Tyler called out, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Tyler felt himself begin to panic. _No, stop...breathe..No!_ Tyler gripped the sheet tightly, his knuckles turning white. He took a few shaky breaths as he tried to calm down. When it only worsened he called out again. “Josh!” Tyler cried.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the short hallway that connected their rooms. There was a soft knock at the door. “Tyler? Are you alright?” Josh asked quietly. 

Tyler let out a small whimper in response. The door opened and Tyler could only imagine how he looked. Hands clutching at the bedsheets, eyes wide with fear, face red from crying…

 

Josh stepped in and blinked in the sudden brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted he walked over to where Tyler was sitting. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Tyler shook his head. “Help me..I’m scared, Josh,” he whispered.

 

Josh turned so he was facing him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Tyler let his head rest on Josh’s shoulder. “It’s alright..I’ve got you,” Josh whispered rubbing Tyler’s back gently.

Tyler sniffed and pulled away. “I..I’m sorry for waking you. I’m so stupid. I’m a teenager who… still wakes up from...silly nightmares..and can't even stop...crying...” Tyler looked down at his hands as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

Josh reached over and took one of Tyler’s hands in his and squeezed it gently. “You aren’t stupid. It’s alright. You know I would stay up with you all night if you needed me too, Tyler,” Josh said.

 

Tyler looked up, a faint smile on his lips. It quickly faded though and was replaced with a sinking feeling in his chest as he recalled his dream. 

“You can tell me about it if you’d like..” Josh said gently.

Tyler nodded. “I was in this... trapped in this small room. There was nothing in it and it was dark and...and I couldn’t find you or...or anyone and I was so scared. I...I felt so trapped and alone and I couldn’t breathe and..and..” Tyler paused to take a few breaths. “I tried to find a way out of there, I tried looking for a door, tried shouting for help..it felt like the walls were closing in on me...I thought I was going to die...” Tyler subconsciously reached up and rubbed his throat as if he’d been screaming. “What if...what if I couldn’t wake up or..or I..” Tyler squeezed Josh’s hand, unable to continue his sentence.

“Hey...look at me. You’re okay. You woke up. It’s okay now. Nothing is going to happen to you, Tyler. I promise,” Josh said.

 

“N..No I’m scared...I’m going to die. I’m scared, Josh. Help me, please,” Tyler sobbed. “I’m gonna...die. I don’t wanna die. I don’t want to die, Josh!” Tyler screamed. His breathing grew rapid as he screamed those words. He didn’t care if the neighbors or anyone else heard him screaming like a five-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. All he was focused on was the clock ticking louder and louder with every passing second and the ringing in his ears. Tyler covered his ears and shook his head. “I don’t wanna die. I don’t wanna fucking die...help me I don’t wanna die…” Tyler repeated it over and over.Tick, tick. “I don’t want to die.” Tick.He reached out and latched onto Josh’s shirt searching for something solid to hold in his hands. He moved closer and buried his face in Josh’s chest. “I don’t...I don’t wanna die,” he whispered. 

 

Josh held him tightly against his chest. “Shhh...It’s alright. You aren’t going to die.” Josh stroked his hair softly. Josh pulled Tyler onto his lap and rocked back and forth gently. “I’ve got you,” he whispered. “Just breathe. In and out. That’s it. In and out, Tyler,” Josh said in a soothing tone.

Tyler whimpered softly. “Don’ want to die, Josh,” He sobbed into Josh’s shirt, his hand still gripping the thin material.

 

“I know. You’re not gonna die,” Josh promised. “Just breathe.” He stared down at his friend. Josh grabbed one of Tyler’s hands and squeezed. “Focus on me. You’re here, I’m here, we’re both alive, no one’s gonna die,” Josh whispered giving Tyler’s hand another squeeze. 

Tyler shook his head. “Make it stop...Make it fucking stop!” Tyler pressed his hands harder against his ears. 

“Hey, breathe. It’s alright. You aren’t gonna die. You’re gonna be right here next to me until we’re both old and grey. Tyler. Look at me. Breathe. You’re going to be alright,” Josh said rubbing Tyler’s back.

 

If Tyler heard him he didn’t show it. 

 

Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and gently pulled his hands off his ears. 

Tyler inhaled sharply. “Make it stop...It hurts,” He cried.

 

“It’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you,” Josh said.

 

Tyler tucked his knees against his chest. Josh held onto Tyler’s hands tightly. 

 

“You feel this?” Josh asked giving Tyler’s hands a small squeeze. Tyler nodded. “This is real. I’m right here. Breathe,” Josh said. 

 

Tyler took a few shaky breaths. 

 

“Better?” Josh asked.

 

“I guess…” Tyler said softly.

 

Josh let go of Tyler’s hands and hugged him tightly. “It’s gonna be alright,” He said.

 

“Promise?” Tyler asked lifting his head up slightly.

 

Josh nodded. “I promise, Tyler.”

 

Tyler sighed and sat up. “I’m really sorry, Josh. I feel like an idiot for being so..so scared and…I’m so sorry….” he trailed off.

 

“You’re not an idiot. I would do this every night for the rest of my life if it meant you weren’t afraid, Tyler. You’re my bro. I’d do anything for you man,” Josh said. 

Tyler nodded. “Will you...will you stay with me tonight?” he asked uncertainly.

 

Josh nodded. “Of course.”

 

Tyler smiled slightly and laid down staring up at the ceiling. After a minute Josh laid down next to him and Tyler grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, his other arm laying across his chest. Tyler gave Josh’s hand a small squeeze as if to make sure he was still there. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered.

Josh turned on his side so he could face Tyler but found that Tyler’s eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily. Josh sighed and reached over to switch off the lamp. The room went dark and after a few minutes, Josh slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
